Just Desserts
by Fox Kitsune
Summary: Inuyasha leaves with Kikyo, but not until after leaving Kagome a little present, or two! Now Kagome has to give him his Just Desserts to get him back. Kagome expecting!
1. Just Desserts

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do own my computer I'm writing on however! :)_

_Authors Note: Just a one shot I felt like doing, don't know why. Enjoy :) Oh also, Inuyasha is human in this fic._

Just Desserts

The whole football field cheered and jumped to their feet. Kituriea High School's football team had just won the championship and were the number one high school football team in all of Toyko.

"Wow, that was great! How about we go get some lunch to celebrate?" asked Sango to her twin sister Kagome. Miroku came running for them, removing his football helmet and revealing a huge smile on his face.

"Congratulations Miroku!" said Kagome happily. "In fact, we were going to go get some food to celebrate, wanna come?" asked Sango, her and Miroku had been going out for over a year, but this was the first time Sango's sister was going to join them on a 'date'.

"Would it be a date?" he asked, rubbing the back of his head and smiling widely. Sango looked toward Kagome and shook her head. "No, just a celebration." But Kagome had caught on.

"Oh, if you guys wanna go on a date, its cool. I mean I get to see Sango all the time." But Sango wouldn't stand for it. Miroku wanted to go on a date with his girl so he came up with an idea. "How about you invite Inuyasha? It can be a double date."

Wrong move....

Kagome stared toward the ground and Sango slapped Miroku roughly. "Actually....Inuyasha and I broke up last week." Said Kagome, tears pricking the corners of her eyes.

Miroku's smile faded. "Oh I'm sorry, may I ask why?"

But Kagome just looked to the other side of the feild, where Inuyasha was standing, still uniformed in his football equipment, next to Kikyo, holding her hand and talking to some of the other 'popular' people.

"Well, let's invite Inuyasha and Kikyo too, since Inuyasha needs to celebrate too, he is the running back of the football team." Said Miroku, smiling sheepishly.

Again wrong move...

"YOU JERK, KAGOME IS GOING THROUGH A BREAK UP AND ALL YOU THINK ABOUT IS DATES!!" Sango yelled, making everyone still on the field stare at the trio and mutter rumors.

"Oh, I don't mind. In fact, I'll go ask him." Said Kagome, running across the field, her school uniform blowing in the wind. It seemed weird to Sango and Miroku, Kagome was one of the most popular girls in the school, any guy would want to go on a date with her and she was invited her ex, the one that left her for her worst enemy.

But Kagome froze only yards from Inuyasha and Kikyo. Tomorrow was the day they would graduate, and Inuyasha couldn't wait, for he was on one knee holding a small box open to Kikyo.

All Kagome heard was, "Oh Inuyasha, of course I will!" and Kikyo kissed Inuyasha as he slipped the ring on her finger.

"INUYASHA, I HATE YOU!" Kagome yelled, throwing a ring she had on her finger to the ground and running off. For, two weeks ago Inuyasha had asked Kagome the same thing and foolishly she agreed, then Kikyo came back to town and he left her.

Sango ran after her sister, but Miroku walked towards Inuyasha. "You are a dog!" He punched Inuyasha and followed Sango and Kagome.

---

"Uh Kagome, I found this pregancy test in the trash. Wanna talk about it?" asked Sango. They had been home for a few hours, and didn't go out to lunch as planned.

"Not really..." Kagome lay on her bed in her's and Sango's room.

"Kagome, are you pregnant?" Sango sat down the hot chocolate on the bedside table between the girls beds. Kagome just stayed quiet and continued to look through her 17 Magazine.

"Kagome?" asked Sango, tapping her foot on the ground. Kagome folded up her magazine and began to cry.

"Yes, I'm pregnant, okay! But it doesn't matter anymore cuz Inuyasha's with that wench!"

Suddenly, Miroku walked into the room. "Oh Kagome, whats wrong?" But Sango just tried to usher him out of the room. "But Miss Kagome has company."

Kagome wiped her tears away and sat up on the bed, her stomach did look a little rounder. 'So thats why she's been wearing over-sized shirts lately.' Sango thought. Miroku went to the door to let the company in.

Inuyasha followed Miroku back into the room and stood off in the far corner. Sango and Miroku left the room after Sango promised to fill Miroku in.

"Where's your girl?" asked Kagome bitterly, turning away from Inuyasha. He just turned toward her with a "humph". "What happened to your eye?" Inuyasha had a black eye from when Miroku had hit him. "Nothing!"

Then Inuyasha's eyes went to Kagome's abdomin. "What the hell happened to you? Stop eating so much." he said snickering.

Kagome turned away from him. "Haha Inuyasha, but you're the one about to get his Just Desserts!" He frowned and cocked his head. "Say what?"

"I'm pregnant."

---

_ok, this was my first one-shot. Review and tell me if I should finish it or not. Thanks for reading!_

_Ja ne_

_  
Fox Kitsune :: Savannah_


	2. Happiness, Pains, and Heart Aches

_Disclaimer: I own Inuyasha. haha yeah right! Nope, I own no Inuyasha or any other anime._

_Disclaimer: I do not own "To The Sky Of Hope" it is an Evangelion song written by Kanae Anisu and sung by Takahashi Youko. I am simply borrowing it for this chapter of my story._

_Authors Note: Hey, I got one review saying for me to continue this story so I might end up having three or more chapters. I hope you enjoy Chapter 2 of Just Desserts. ((this is not the last chapter!))_

_Please Review!_

Just Desserts Chapter 2: Happiness, Pains, and Heart Aches

"You're what?!" Inuyasha practically screamed, pacing circles in the girls' room. He was wearing down the carpet but then stopped.

"You mean that when we.....and now your...and I'm a.....and now your..." Inuyasha was rambling, plopping down on Sango's bed he placing his head in the palms of his hands.

_Embracing the shards of my heart,_

_broken by sorrow,_

_with both hands,_

_I was afraid of tomorrow._

_If everything_

_can come true with prayer,_

_take me back to before I'm born._

"Yes Inuyasha, I'm pregnant and you're the father. Not that it matters anymore cuz you're with Kikyo. Better be careful Inuyasha or you'll be raising two kids."

Kagome lay down on her stomach gently on her bed, burying her head in the pillow. She hated crying, expecially in front of other people, but she had just made the biggest mistake of her life, ever loving him, ever letting him depurify her. She bawled in her pillow, letting the tears fall was probably another mistake but she didn't care what Inuyasha thought anymore.

_For how long will I go on,_

_breaking someone's heart_

_and despising_

_my degenerating self._

_The pain called "loneliness"_

_makes my chest tighten_

_Tears overflow..._

Inuyasha went over to Kagome's bed and squatted down next to it. "Oh Kagome, please don't cry, don't cry Kagome."

"Inuyasha you're the biggest dawg ever and I can't believe how you just go from girl to girl not caring how you leave them, not caring about THEIR pain!

"I wish..." Kagome paused, placing her head back in the pillow, her cheeks were stained with tears, "That I never fell in love with you, that I never even met you. I just want to forget everything you have done to me!"

_I want to open the box of memory _

_right now _

_and erase the painful past _

_for eternity._

Inuyasha tried to sooth her. "Kagome, I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you. I never thought of your feelings, I am selfish, please forgive me."

'I can't forgive him. I'm going to go through the hardest thing in my life and he won't be there to help me through it. He will never be there!' Kagome thought.

_Since the moment I became aware of _

_this power moving in me,_

_I wander around,_

_searching for the emotions I lost._

_Give me the strength_

_to pierce through this era_

_in which people hurt each other._

"Just leave me alone Inuyasha! Go back to your whore of a girlfriend!" she yelled, running into the bathroom and locking the door. Inuyasha just stood there, staring towards the bathroom door.

He knocked on the bathroom door, and awaited an answer, even though he knew he wouldn't get one. "I'm sorry." he whispered and walked out of the girls' room and out of their apartment.

---

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the graduated class of 2005!" said the principal as everyone in the gym threw their hats in the air and chattering filled the room as families celebrated the graduation of their children, everyone's family was there, except for Sango and Kagome's, their parents had died in a car accident a few months ago and since they were seventeen they lived on their own.

Kagome looked over to Inuyasha with Kikyo, they seemed a world apart now. Her slightly swolen abdomin was visible under her blue gown but she didn't tried to hide it anymore. Kikyo had a huge smile on her face and Inuyasha looked very handsome in his red gown, oh how Kagome missed him.

_In the sky I'm looking up at,_

_the unfurling blue_

_is waiting for me..._

_Guiding me..._

_Someday_

_these hands will surely_

_will turn into wings,_

_(taking me) to the sky of hope._

Miroku came over to them, wearing his same goofy grin. His dipolma in one hand, and one hand behind his back. "Hey guys!" he said happily but he seemed different.

"You okay Miroku, you are acting kinda weird." said Kagome, cocking her head a little. Miroku just nervously laughed and nodded his head, "I'm fine." but he gave Kagome those 'I need to talk to Sango alone please' eyes.

_Someday_

_these hands will surely_

_will turn into wings,_

_(taking me) to the sky of hope._

Kagome caught on and said suddenly, "Oh there's Ayami! I'll be right back." and ran over to her friend. Sango just stared after her. "Everyone is acting different today." she muttered.

"Um I'm sure she'll be back soon. Uh Sango, can I talk to you?" Miroku asked, turning a slight shade of pink. She got tear-filled eyes, "Not if it's about what I think it's about."

Miroku shook his head, "Oh no Miss Sango, I'd never break up with you." Sango just nodded and they walked outside and under some Cherry Blossom Trees. The petals floated down around them and floated in the wind.

"So what's up?" Sango asked, tapping her foot impatiently, she had little patience and hated it when people drug stuff out, she was very straight-forward.

Miroku put his dipolma on a nearby picnic table and walked back over to Sango. "You look very beautiful today sweet Sango." he said smiling.

_Embracing the shards of my heart,_

_broken by sorrow,_

_with both hands,_

_I was afraid of tomorrow._

Sango wore her hair down for the first time in forever and was wearing light blue eyeshadow to match the girls' gowns. She thought she was the farthest thing from beautiful but blushed at her boyfriend's remark.

"Miroku, I'm Miss Straightfoward remember?" Sango said suddenly, ruining the moment. Miroku hated when she did that.

_If everything_

_can come true with prayer,_

_take me back to before I'm born._

_For how long will I go on,_

_breaking someone's heart_

_and despising_

_my degenerating self._

Miroku nodded, he had had one hand behind his back the whole time. He got down on one knee and took Sango's hand. "My dear sweet Sango, I want to be with you forever, please make me the happiest and luckiest guy in the world. Sango, I love you. Please be my bride."

Sango was silent, this was the first time she couldn't talk. Her eyes filled with tears as Miroku pulled a small pink box (Sango's favorite color) from behind his back and opened it to her, showing a beautiful diamond and opal ring.

Tears rolled down her cheeks, she couldn't say anything so she just nodded. It was the happiest day of her life as he slipped the ring on her finger. He stood up and they hugged and he twirled her in the air and kissed her deeply.

_The pain called "loneliness"_

_makes my chest tighten_

_Tears overflow..._

_I want to open the box of memory_

_right now_

_and erase the painful past_

_for eternity._

---

"Hi Inuyasha, congratulations. I hope you two are happy together." Kagome forced on a fake smile as she stood by Kikyo and Inuyasha. "Thanks Kagome, but Inuyasha and I have canceled the wedding." Kikyo answered, brushing her long silky hair over her shoulder.

"You did? Why?" Kagome asked, a little rudely.

"Well my old boyfriend Naraku came back in town and asked me to marry him. So I dumped Inuyasha for him." Kikyo answered, without a pain of sorrow in her voice.

_The pain called "loneliness"_

_makes my chest tighten_

_Tears overflow..._

_I want to open the box of memory_

_right now_

_and erase the painful past_

_for eternity. _

"Oh, well I'm happy for you Kikyo. When did all this happen?"

"Just a second ago."

Then Kagome noticed a guy she had never seen before standing behind Kikyo. He was tall with really long black wavy hair tied into a low ponytail. He smiled at her and stepped past Kikyo. "I'm Naraku, nice to meet you Kagome." he said extending a hand.

Kagome shoke his hand and looked to Inuyasha. "He knows the pain I went through, when someone thinks they found better than you so they leave. He got his Just Desserts." she thought.

_Since the moment I became aware of 2_

_this power moving in me,_

_I wander around,_

_searching for the emotions I lost._

_Give me the strength _

_to pierce through this era_

_in which people hurt each other._

_---_A few months later---

Kagome walked into the living room of the apartment. It was almost midnight and Miroku was still there. Him and Sango were watching "Scary Movie 2" and were cuddling on the couch. Kagome missed being with Inuyasha.

She remember one time when they went to the theater to see "Saw" a horror movie. Kagome was so scared the whole time that Inuyasha held her in his arms. She remember when someone came out of a photographers closet and landed right on top of him, she screamed so loud and squeezed Inuyasha's arm so hard she cut off the circulation. Aw, good times.

There was a knock at the door, making her jump but bringing her back from her fantasies. Sango and Miroku looked content and she didn't want to make Sango get up so she answered the door in her pajamas-long silky red pants with a spagetti strap white shirt.

"Oh, its you. What do you want?" Kagome said rudely. Inuyasha stood at her door with a goofy look on his face and sad eyes.

He pulled Kagome into a hug and cried on her shoulder. Kagome was shocked, she had known Inuyasha for five years and he never cried.

"Oh Kagome, I'm so sorry. I was such a bitch. I know what it feels like now, the pain of being left for someone else, like chopped liver. I'm so sorry I did that to you."

Kagome let him in and they went into her and Sango's room so not to disturb the couple watching the movie. His eyes stayed on her stomach, she was four months pregnant and her stomach was getting BIG.

He placed a hand on her stomach and jumped back suddenly. "I felt it, our son or daughter!" he said happily. "Kagome, I know you felt that I kicked you to the curb but I love you I really do, I never stopped loving you, not ever."

Kagome smacked her lips as Inuyasha sat next to her on her bed. "Not ever." he whispered, pushing his lips on hers. She wanted to push him away, after everything he put her through but she couldn't, she loved him to much.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, and he pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her back.

"Am I forgiven?"

---

_Ok, there's chapter 2 of Just Desserts. I hope you all enjoyed it! I'm so happy, that was the longest chapter I've ever written! Ok, well chapter 3 you'll find out if the baby's a boy or girl and if Kagome will chose to forgive Inuyasha._

_Review!_

_Fox Kitsune :: Savannah_


	3. Motherhood

_Disclaimer: Is this really neccessary, we all know Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha, not Savannah the little girl from Texas. I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA_

_Authors Note: I'm in such a writing spree and I need to finish this story so I can finish HLIE, you think I would've finished that one first but, oh well, lucky for ya'll I guess. Lol, anyway, I want to thank Dilligaf for all the ideas for my stories and I would've used some of them in chap 2 but I was saving chap2 and about to enter it to before I got your review. So heres Chapter 3, the answer to all ya'lls questions! oh and the italics print is a song/poem I made up for this chappie. hope ya like it!_

Just Desserts Chapter 3: Motherhood

Kagome was still pissed and pushed herself out of his lap. "I know if Kikyo didn't leave you then you would'nt've come back to me, so guess what Inuyasha..." she paused and he was hanging on her every word.

"Go home and never come back. Go join your whore in hell!"

He closed his eyes to hide his pain and nodded. "I guess I deserve that." he went into the living room and out the door. Kagome fell on her bed, weeping so loudly that Sango and Miroku heard it over the tv.

"I love him, I'm such a fool." she wept.

---

"Mommy, when you going to be home?" asked a small voice as Kagome's son pulled on her sleeve.

"Soon honey, so you be good for Auntie Sango and Uncle Miroku and nice to their kids." she smiled. Her daughter ran over to her, "But mommy, you're always gone."

Kagome was now 25 and had disconnected herself from Inuyasha. His kid's were twins, a boy and a girl, named Nikki and Mikki, they were six years old and hadn't a clue who their father was.

Sango on the other hand, had been married to Miroku for seven years and had five kids with him. Two daughters, whose names were Lenna and Kira and three sons, Sota (after Miroku's little brother) Haku, and Marrcu.

Kagome pulled out of the driveway in her convertable blue firebird and headed to her fashion shoot. She was a model for magizines like Zine, Seventeen, EveryGirl, and a new one called Cirle.

She seemed happy, she acted happy, but she couldn't get the memory of the day she left Inuyasha out of her mind, how would her life be if she had stayed with him? she often wondered the very question.

_Holding my hands toward the sun,_

_My life has only just begun._

_So many choices effect me today,_

_And with different answers, would my life had turned out this way?_

She heard Kikyo and Naraku had gotten married but he gave her drugs and made her drunk for the 'pleasures'. They now had fourteen kids and were having trouble surviving. She didn't hear anything about Inuyasha and often wondered if his life turned out as miserable as he had made hers.

She arrived to her job just in time for wardrobe, hair, and make-up. Yura put her hair in a curly bun in the middle of her head, having several strands escape it in the front and back and Kana did her make-up dark like the mini skirt she had to model.

The photographer was a new one, he had black hair that went to his shoulders and cold eyes. "He looks familiar...." she thought. "Have I modeled for you before?" she asked.

He shook his head and the shoot went like normal. Kagome was happy when the photographer said that was enough photos and let her get out of the huge heeled boots.

She thanked the photographer, but right before she left she took a backward glance at him and immediatly knew. "Goodbye Inuyasha." she whispered.

_Things get akward and I don't know what to say,_

_My heart has broken like dried clay._

_I hold my head as high as I can,_

_But it all changes when I see your face again._

The photographer turned and saw her looking at him, "You got a problem?" he snapped. She apologized and went out to her car but he chased after her.

"So you figured out? I didn't think my hair cut would throw you off too much." he said chuckling, he didn't even seem upset.

"Oh the kids are good, thanks for asking." she said cooly.

"You got remarried?" he asked stupidly.

She shook her head, "No, I had twins, a boy and a girl. But you wouldn't know that cause you were busy having fun with other women. How's Kikyo?"

He stared at the ground, "Truth is Kagome, I've been miserable. I missed you so much, do you mind if I go see my son and daughter?"

Kagome laughed then looked at him, "Oh, you were serious. No, they don't know about their father and I don't want them to meet you and turn into a dog like you." She got into the car and closed the door practically on Inuyasha.

"Kagome, it's against the law to keep a father from his children." He said through the window. She just started pulling out of the drive way, but he chased the car.

"Go away, I'm sure Kikyo misses her number one slut." she said cooly and pulled away before he could even get a word in.

---

Once Nikki and Mikki were asleep Kagome put in "Saw" in the DVD player and watched the horrors again. All the memories of the theater came back and she was so freaked out by the movie that a knock at the door made her jump so high she landed on the floor off the couch.

She rubbed her seat and answered the door and saw Inuyasha standing there, the same goofy look on his face.

"What do you want?" she asked cooly. She lived in a two story apartment and Inuyasha looked exhausted from climbing the stairs.

_I'm happy to see you, even if I say otherwise,_

_I love the look of your stone cold eyes._

_But I can't have you around to break my heart,_

_You've already torn my life apart._

"Kagome, may I come in?" he asked but Kagome snapped back at him, "NO!"

He stared at the ground, "I've been searching for you, every since I heard you, Sango, Miroku, and even Kirara all moved to Hiroshima. I left my job and moved here, I wanted...no....needed to find you. I can't live without you."

"If you're after money it won't work."

"That's not what I meant. I meant that I needed you, YOU, not anything else. I know the pain I put you through and I've lived with it for SEVEN years." he said, still staring at his feet.

Nikki walked out of his room and to the door. "Mommy, who's the stwange man at the doow?" he asked, letting out a yawn and rubbing his eyes.

"You must be Nikki." Inuyasha said smiling and bending down so they were eye level. "Hi, my names Inuyasha."

"Nikki hun, go back to bed dear, it's late." Kagome said, pushing her son towards his room. She returned to the door a few minutes later, hands on her hips. "You still here?"

_I know that you love me, _

_But the memories can't leave._

_Stop toying with my emotions,_

_Stop promising me fake devotions._

"I didn't stop loving you Inuyasha. I still love you now, even after seven years, but you just want me cuz your precious Kikyo left."

"No thats not it! She had a knife to my throat, she said she would kill me and you with those strange Miko powers she has if I didn't go back out with her. Kagome you gotta believe me."

"Haha, how could a frail human take you down?

"You know, Mikki looks a lot like you, she has your hair color and cold eyes. I'm surprised Nikki didn't notice."

That was random...

"Kagome, just give me one more chance and I swear I'll never disappoint you again." Inuyasha pleaded.

---

_The choice is ya'lls. Review and tell me if Kagome should forgive him or not. Whichever one gets more votes will be the one I use so review soon. :)_

_Oh and I wanted to apologize to all of ya'll who hate my revenge story because you think it woulda been better if Kagome had forgiven Inuyasha seven years ago. I know, but still I wanted to add this little twist._

_Remember, Review and tell me what you think!_

_Fox Kitsune :: Savannah_


	4. Forgive and Forget?

_Disclaimer: Why do they make us do these anyway? I mean everyone knows they don't own Inuyasha and if they thought they did we could just call the guys in white! I do not own Inuyasha._

_Authors Note: Ok, I got four votes, but I'm not going to say if she forgives him or not right now, you'll just have to read to find out!!!!! I'm thinking about doing an alternate ending so whichever ending I don't use now for chapter five. Review and tell me if I should do an alternate ending!_

_Ok, enjoy chapter 4 of Just Desserts!_

Just Desserts Chapter 4: Forgive and Forget?

Kagome stood at the doorway, tapping her foot as the cool air entered her apartment. Inuyasha stood there quietly and anxiously awaiting the answer. His cold eyes were soft for the first time and held a glint of hope. He cleared his dry throat, hoping to get Kagome's attention.

"You wanna come in?" she asked for an answer, not an invitation. Inuyasha just cocked his head, not really sure of what to say. If he declined, Kagome could become ever more mad, but if he agreed, she'd feel she had to let him in.

"Sure, if you don't mind."

"Miko powers or not Kikyo could'nt have taken you down." Kagome said cooly, brushing her hair behind her shoulder and still standing in the doorway.

"Go home Inuyasha, you just aren't father material. Don't get these kids' hope up. Every night they tell me how they imagine their father, and what they tell me is what they tell those kids at school about their father. And their definition is nothing like the father that abandoned them!"

"Abandoned them? What the fuck are you talking about woman, you abandoned me!" Inuyasha practically yelled, but covered his mouth remembering that there were kids asleep.

"And now you know why!" Kagome snapped back, shutting the door on Inuyasha's face and returning to the couch as the voice of Jig Saw filled her ears again.

"That damn Inuyasha! He's such a dipstick!"

---

"Mommy, mommy! It's Christmas!" yelled Nikki, jumping on the end of Kagome's bed. "Get up mom! Get up!"

Mikki came in rubbing her golden eyes. She had honey brown hair (no one's sure where that came from) that went to her mid-back. "Mommy, Santa Claus didn't come..." she whined.

Nikki's black hair fell into his eyes as he continued to jump around. "Why didn't Santa come mom?"

Kagome got out of bed, she remembered putting gifts under the tree from Santa last night. She got out of bed and wrapped her robe around her and walked out of her room and down the short flight of stairs that led to her bedroom door.

She peered under the Christmas Tree but all the gifts from Santa Claus were gone. She moved some presents around and checked under them, but with no avail, the gifts were gone. The stockings were empty too.

"Mommy, we were good this year weren't we?" sobbed Nikki, hugging his mom's leg. "Of course you were. Let me go make a phone call real fast, you all stay here." she said, deattaching the boy from her.

"Sango......yes all the presents were taken.....no not all of them, just the ones from Santa.......... so it didn't happen to you?............but why would someone just steal the Santa gifts and nothing else?......okay, I'll see you soon then......all right, bye."

"Nikki! Mikki! Get your coats on, we're going to Auntie Sango's house!" Kagome yelled to her kids, fetching her keys from her purse.

"But mommy, what about Santa?" Mikki asked, pulling her purple hoody over her head.

---

Just as they were leaving a knock at the door distracted them. Kagome helped Nikki buttom up his jacket and ran to answer it.

At the door stood a man carrying a black bag full of gifts wearing a Santa Suit. He looked a lot like Santa, he even had the white hair and beard.

"Ummm...Can I help you sir?" asked Kagome as Nikki and Mikki came running towards the door screaming, "Santa Claus, Santa Claus, Santa Claus!"

"Are those our pwesents Santa?" asked Nikki, staying by Kagome's leg.

"Why yes they are young sir. Merry Christmas!" said the man in a fake deep voice. He dropped the bag and tons of presents escaped, even a few that Kagome never bought. Nikki and Mikki cried with joy at the gifts and immediatly began tearing them open.

Once the presents were opened and the children scampered back to their rooms to play with their new toys, Kagome turned to face the man. "Thank you, but why did you take the presents?"

"Because I thought it would cheer the kids up more to actually meet Santa Claus, they might have to make up their father but atleast once they go back to school they can say they meet Santa Claus."

Kagome caught on and punched the man playfully on his arm. "Inuyasha, what are you doing here?"

"Well you're in a good mood today. I came to show you that I will be a good father. Please, let me meet the kids as Santa, not as Dad." he pleaded.

Kagome sighed. "We were just leaving for Sango's." she said, pulling on her red jacket.

"Then allow me to go with you. I'm sure Sango's kids would get a kick outta Santa too and I haven't seen them in forever. Please, Nikki and Mikki don't have to know."

Kagome just nodded and punched his padded stomach. "Remember when you told me to stop eating so much." she said more rudely than playfully.

---

"Auntie Kagome!" Sango's kids came running for her but stopped suddenly. "Are you Santa?" asked Kira, looking up at Inuyasha.

He smiled and did his fake, "Ho Ho Ho! Why sure I am little girl, and I trust that all of you have been good for your mommy and daddy."

"I guess I was wrong about you Inuyasha." said Kagome, smiling. Sango and Miroku had taken the kids for ice cream when Inuyasha had asked to speak to Kagome alone.

"So, what about that other chance?" he asked quietly, staring at his feet.

Kagome just nodded and hugged him, of course, his belly got in the way. They both laughed and retreated to the couch.

"Alright Inuyasha, I was wrong to be mad. I'm just stubborn but I love you and I want you to come back." Kagome said blushing.

Inuyasha smiled, his eyes full of wonder. "Really?" he asked and practically jumped out of his skin when Kagome nodded and kissed him gently.

"Well in that case, Santa brought a present for mom too!" he said devilishly. Kagome cocked her head. "What?" she asked, confusion in her soft voice.

Inuyasha pulled a small black box from inside his coat and handed it to Kagome. She blushed deeply and stared at the box. "What's this?" she asked, although she knew that the box contained jewelry.

"Open it." Inuyasha replied.

Kagome opened the box to a pure gold dimond ring. She gasped as she stared at it and pulled it from the pillowy inside.

Inuyasha took it from her and put it on her left ring finger. "Kagome, will you marry me?"

Kagome was shocked, she couldn't speak or even move.

"Do I have to get down on one knee for the answer?" Inuyasha asked cheerfully. Kagome just nodded.

So he got down on his right knee and took her hand in his. "Kagome, will you marry me?" he repeated, awaiting the answer.

Kagome stared down at the man, dressed as Santa, who had just proposed to her. He had already done this before but this time was different, this time both of their hearts were fully in it.

"Yes Inuyasha!" she cried, kissing him deeply and burying her head in his shoulder. She trusted him now, for some reason, she knew he'd never leave her again.

"I'm sorry about what I did before. That whore is a million times worse than you." he said tenderly.

---

"I now pronounce these two, husband and wife!" said the preacher happily. "You may kiss the bride." he said to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha lifted the veil covering Kagome's face and kissed her. This was it! After seven years they were finally together.

"This is so cool!" said Nikki, "Mommy's marrying Santa Claus!"

---

_Sorry if this chappie wasn't long enough, I tried my hardest. Well that's it for Just Desserts unless of course, ya'll want me to do an alternate ending, then review and tell me so!_

_Also, I have no clue how the Santa in Japan looks or what they call him. I'm sorry for that but if anyone knows can you please tell me in a review so I'll know from now on? I would greatly appreciate it._

_Thank you all for reading Just Desserts! Please Review _

_Sayonoura!_

_Fox Kitsune :: Savannah ::_


End file.
